ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ranma
Powers ~~RHC~~ Ranma's Power is similar to Samurai and Red Tornado in a sense. He can transform parts of his body into a Tornado and use wind to attack. Unlike Red Tornado, and like Samurai, he will utilize the Umi-sen-ken to turn invisible and get the drop on people. ~~Cgobyd~~ Second why "tornado-power" for Ranma? I get that it is supposed to go along with Ranma's supposed martial arts specialty and his canon move but really all the wind/air power/magic/moves that authors keep giving him is getting really old. Why not try something new, perhaps give him a power that does not initially seem to suit him, or that does not seem to have any relation to his previous actions/abilities. ~~UsagiHasano~~ Maybe something random like being able to create doors/portals, and use them to travel to different places? Perhaps you could even think up a random power of some kind that helps him, but not makes it the whole focus. Ranma doesn't need to necessarily have a super special power that makes him be on top. He could get a certain random power plus some slight physical performance enhancements of sorts. ~~Deathwings~~ Truthfully, I think you should give the idea of keeping Ranma as a completely normal human more though. Ranma being the "Batman" of Nerima would be a lot more interesting. Ranma getting superpowers has been done to death already. ~~RHC~~ Hmm...well...the universe does need more of the "Normal" guys as I'd like to call it. What would be his whole gimmick though? Hes a martial artist yes, but so is Bruce and to the lesser extent Olly as well. Bruce has his "Bat" Motif, and Olly is the "Green Arrow". What would be his gimmick? ~~Khortez~~ Why give him a gimmick? He'll just be Ranma Saotome, much like Luke Cage is just Luke Cage in Marvel, or more relevant to DC Guy Gardner and John Stewart. Sure they are green lanterns, but they don't hide their identity and while Guy might use the powers of the ring, he really doesn't much fit in the mold of green lantern. Though if you really feel the need to make a gimmick around his skills, then you could use......(I gotta say, it really feels dumb writing this)... him as being the original Karate Kid. Look him up, he is a hero from the future that knows (once again, this is painful) super karate, which allows him to fight even the likes of Superboy evenly for a while. He also mastered all martial arts forms, in the future. Or, you know, you could do something different that most comic book crosses and not give him a superhero name. It really doesn't fit his style. ~~CatOnFire~~ I don't really have a problem with ranma gaining a meta-human power. What I find to be annoying is that in most stories they all seem to fit the same theme; powers that mimic skills he already has, fixes a problem in his life or powers him up to a point at which he forgets martial arts was his life because he found something better by chance. What would be interesting would be if it was a power he doesn't need (the ability to cause, direct and shape explosions whenever he touches solid unliving matter, essentially an advanced breaking point technique, only he does not have the trained toughness), want (the ability to entice the opposite sex with eye contact) or like (can trasform into a giant cat made out of whatever solid material he last touched). Another under used plot point in reguards to power-ups is ranmas curse. You could have him manifest twodifferent abilities depending on his gender, have a pointless power (to him at least) like the ability to create escape portals between to marked places in male form while having the ability to effortlessly create explosive balls of compressed air in female form or visa versa, maybe even limit it to one gender or the other making him regular ranma depending on whater tempurture ~~UsagiHasano~~ Perhaps not really 'entice' them, but more or less having the ability to use pheromones to cause other people to drop their guard, or make them turn meek over the thought of trying to harm such a 'great' person, and unless the person has a strong will or way to block the pheromones, then they are going to become reluctant to fight. In a way, it could be something that can be used on both sexes, since it doesn't necessarily mean making the person fall in love or 'wanting' him. However, the 'pheromone power' could be amped up if he so desired to make something like that happen, which he would probably try to not do. Another possibility is just being able to phase through solid matter, or 'swim' through it as if it were just water. Maybe a power that would allow him to eat almost anything, but then form it from any part of his body later on if he wanted. Shoot needles/spikes/whatever from various parts of his body, or make parts of his body sharp and pointy. ~~RHC~~ Actually, I had thought about that. Like Ranma having a fire abilitily similar to Johnny Storm and when doused with water, his female side would have the powers of Bobby Drake, making Ranma twice as dangerous, depending on the temperature. If I go with the Meta!Ranma approach, more than likely, his power would be useless unless hes in a combat situation... I dunno, the more I think about it, the harder this ficcy gets. =/ I might have to put this on the back burner for a while, until I get everything 100% straight. Unfortunately for me, I got another 8 Ranma 1/2 fics running around in my head and while I like this idea, this might not be done in a while - at least until I get the whole "Ranma with/out Power" settled. Oh and the portal thing - totally Marvel's Doorman. ~~DrTempo~~ In terms of a serious power, why not...hmmm....How about flight? Ranma's style IS midair(from what I've heard, anyway,) so it'd fit him to a tee. ~~UsagiHasano~~ Why not something that could potentially be seen as a dangerous ability to use on people? Something that he could do that could prove fatal to most people he uses it on, and so gives him a reason to not try and rely on it for obvious reasons? After all, Ranma doesn't necessarily need to have outright insta-helpful powers. --Perhaps he could gain a kind of soul/energy sucking ability that removes the soul or energy from another person, effectively harming the shit out of them, and needs a lot of control so he doesn't end up killing someone by accident. --The ability to manipulate and call upon malicious ghosts/spirits/etc --Transferring the pain of others onto another person with a mere touch, effectively being able to cause intense damage based on the person he took the pain from. --The ability to create various kinds of poisons and toxins within his body, and to manipulate those poisons in any way he would like. This also effectively giving him an immunity to almost all other poisons in the process. These poisons could be of varying intensities depending on what he would want to do. --The ability to turn any part of a person, as well as the person, to stone with a touch, and the ability to restore them to normal. Or some other kind of misc ability. --The ability to create a doppelganger of himself --An increase to his senses of hearing, smell, eyesight, etc --Creation of sound waves --Being able to heal others --Shadow manipulation --Modifying a person's memory --Creating various kinds of energy weapons from his hands (i.e. forming a staff of energy or something else) There's no need to limit the power to something that would already go along with everything he could already do, or that would completely compliment his abilities. ~~RHC~~ Shadow Manipulation. What are we talking about with this power? ~~UsagiHasano~~ There's two possibilities of this. A.) The power to control shadows that are cast by both living and non-living things, and being able to damage a person if they are near any other shadows, as well as the possibility to immobilize a person in the right situation. B.) Can create shadow-like energy that he can manipulate in any way he sees fit. This would make it much easier, because the energy could masquerade as a normal shadow and hide within someone else's own shadow. ~~DrTempo~~ As for Shadow Manipulation...Ebon has THAT power...And I like a little uniqueness...Hmm...How about Light Manipulation? The good to Ebon's evil(if he ever shows up.) ~~Devyn~~ Ranma could be the best martial artist in the world, kind of like One-Punch man, but maybe something more subtle, like Squirrel Girl, who always has just enough power to beat any foe she needs to (plot armor), but not really 'SEEM' any stronger than normal (which is still pretty damn strong). Some could even make fun of him for 'not getting a power', or others saying that he was so strong he didn't NEED a power, or maybe he was off to the restroom, so some people thought he didn't get affected, or something. ~~ryoutenmasaki1~~ When I think of giving Ranma powers I think of two people Ban Mido and Kazuma Torisuna. Ban has an ability called Destiny Warping(Sort of like probability, willpower and reality warping all in one) that would be great for Ranma. His inner belief allows him to consciously overcome and change any destiny. His will alone allows him to be able to be stronger than anyone else. This explains why he can defeat Immortal Beltline monsters and disable their whole logic of being immortal, completely ignoring all of the damage from Raitei's full powered attacks, bringing Himiko Kudo and Amon Natsuki back from the dead, and changing the destinies of various characters throughout the manga. I love that manga version of Kazuma’s Shell Bullet. He doesn’t use it at full-power by tapping into dormant reserves within the "Alter" itself, but rather by experiencing powerful emotions and using such personal conviction to augment incoming blows. This is usually expressed by Kazuma shouting "Shell Bullet of -" with the - depending on the exact type of emotion he is feeling (i.e, anger = "of Rage"; remorse = "of Grief"). The manga version also has a plethora of other abilities as well. Manga Kazuma has the ability to temporarily assimilate the spirits of deceased individuals into his "Alter", storing them in what appear to be small capsule-like rods on "Shell Bullet", that are discarded once the spirit departs Kazuma. The spirits appear to be capable of enhancing Kazuma's physical stats, but their most dangerous application is the transfer of their knowledge and memories from Kazuma to an opponent via physical contact, forcing the target to experience the life of a victim they murdered or harmed in visions. The aftermath of such events often lead to complete mental breakdown. Another ability of Manga Kazuma is the trait of his "Shell Bullet" to temporarily absorb the attributes of another "Alter" through unknown means. This is only seen in effect against Cougar's speed "Alter": the first time to avoid an incoming "Cougar Speed" attack. The second occurance is debatable, and if true would indicate that the ability-replication effects are infact long-term: Kazuma appears to boost himself in the air to reach HOLY's headquarters with Cougar's speed. "Shell Bullet" is shown to be highly versatile even in the arrangement of its physique: Kazuma demonstrates this by arranging the structure of the arm into a mirror, in order to reflect the magnified light generated by Aono's "Shield of Distortion". Presumably through his ability to deconstruct matter, Manga Kazuma demonstrates the power to forcibly permeate medicine through his skin and directly into his bloodstream, massively accelerate his healing factor rate and recovering from injuries in minutes, what would normally take days or weeks to naturally heal. Forms prominent spikes around his body wounds in the process. A highly potent ability of the evolution of "Shell Bullet" is his power to "reverse" the position or nature of any physical or energy-based ability with physical contact. First seen when he reversed the lens of Aono's "Shield of Distortion" so that the magnification process minimized from Aono's position and maximized on Kazuma's. A powerful skill, described by Cougar Straight as the ability to "think weak" and to forcibly suppress those detrimental thoughts to ensure that Kazuma will enter combat with full confidence in his own capabilities. This is the origin of Kazuma's moniker "Treasoner" and the reason why he will never consider fleeing from a battle; he was even capable of continuing to fight after experiencing a death premonition from Aono that completely paralyzed a veteran Alter user and fighter, Akira Mijyou, in her tracks. I thought of the one punch man angle at first as well, but if you go to Garou’s page on the one punch man wiki if you eliminate everything not spoiler related you could pretty much super impose his states onto Ranma and you wouldn’t notice a difference between the two. Heck given the fighting style of a certain young-looking man in a full-body dog suit. That is eerily similar to the neko ken it could be argued that Garou is just now reaching Ranma’s level. While a saitama level Ranma would be fun (basically a non insane version of age of warhorse) Metal Bat seems like a better powerset for Ranma. ~~Devyn~~ Never did manage to get through Get Backers, and I barely remember S-CRY-ed, but probability/reality warping is pretty common, Scarlet Witch is the first to come to mind for me. Depending on how he used that, it could make him far more ungodly than even Saitama. Franklin Richards (Fantastic Four) was one, and he was like-unto-a-god even as a child. Even in a wold where people like Saitama exist, that almost seems too over powered. lol. When that kind of power goes out of control, you get a new (most-times unintended) super villain. What I do know of Ban, they basically live in the matrix, and he can tap into that, for this, maybe tapping into Yggdrasil for a similar effect. Maybe to keep it from being too strong, you could limit access? What I do remember of S-Cry-ed, was that guy having a thing on his arm, that got bigger and stronger as the series progressed, a lot like Chad from Bleach. But giving him defense, and even a ranged attack, seems almost redundant (he already is basically bullet proof, can heal himself, and can fire projectiles), better to just improve what he already has for that, I would almost prefer him to either not have a power, not have one that most people would consider useful just to be funny (but he figures out creative ways to use it), or have one that is so subtle that it seems like he doesn't have one. It could even be as simple as being able to control his curse. Category:Bang Baby ½